


审判之日

by Ladior



Category: Hetalia - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:47:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29901303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladior/pseuds/Ladior
Summary: 关于二战之后的故事，时间线是纽伦堡审判到之后的冷战格局正剧向，主要cp为Dover、冷战。
Relationships: America/Russia (Hetalia), England/France (Hetalia), France/Germany (Hetalia), Prussia/Russia (Hetalia)
Kudos: 2





	1. 英法的联盟

“你是说，路德维希会出席明天的审判？”阿尔弗雷德不可置信地问，再次看了眼报告上的照片，“伊万说他已经逃离了柏林……”

“或许吧，不能相信苏联人的话，”来自白宫的秘书耸了耸肩，“他确实是个麻烦的家伙，但我们的特工成功地逮捕了他。”

这是个令人喜悦的消息。自从德国向英法宣战后，路德维希和他的兄弟就仿佛人间蒸发了一般，最高明的间谍也无法获得他们的消息。只有在德国又一次占领一个国家后，德意志人民报上才会刊登出他们的英姿。

这无疑让CIA无比懊恼，在一份份机密军事报告里，唯一有关于路德维希的消息便是那些由德国人精心摄制的照片，他们的父国总是不近不远地站在阿道夫·希特勒的身后，他冷静地注视着镜头，蓝色的双眼却似红色的地狱一般令人恐惧。

仅仅从模糊的图片上看他一眼，就能看到欧洲大陆上无尽的血与火，看到这个年轻的国家是怎样势如破竹地发展着。

不过现在，路德维希如阿瑞斯一般不败的神话终于结束了。他和苏联的同盟攻入柏林，而且他的特工们还抓到了德意志本人。

这场针对纳粹德国的战后审判是由美国联邦最高法院大法官罗伯特·杰克森提出的，他认为他们必须举行一次公开的审判来讨论如何处理纳粹德国的军政首领们。

总统希望德意志可以牢牢地掌握在他的手里，尽管将会有四个国家共同统治这个四分五裂的德国——原本只有三个的，但在亚瑟的极力邀请之下，弗朗西斯，这个不战而败的盟友成为了分赃德国的第四个人。

于是，他与大法官和浩浩荡荡的记者团队便乘飞机离开了美国，再次降落在欧洲这片充满罪恶的土地之上。审判将在纽伦堡国际军事法庭举行，一个新近成立的法庭将要审判曾经欧洲最有权势的一群人。

来自美国的团队和他的欧洲朋友一样，被安排在法院不远处的酒店，听说这里的修缮花费了不少德国纳税人的钱。

当阿尔弗雷德走入大厅外精致的对开门时，他便看到了亚瑟和弗朗西斯，他们二人就坐在小型喷泉旁边的沙发上。

英国人手中照旧稳稳地端着一杯红茶，正皱着眉头向弗朗西斯嚷嚷着什么。他身着军装，披着黑色的风衣。他身边的弗朗西斯偏着头，看起来心情不错，嘴角含笑地向他反驳着。

法国人身着繁复优雅的礼服，袖口上密密地绣着金线和珍珠，领带上的水晶反射出刺眼的光芒。他柔顺的长发低低地用红白蓝三色的丝绸束在脑后，上面插着几朵白色的小花。阿尔弗雷德几乎被弗朗西斯的这身打扮闪瞎了眼，但他不得不承认，这的确是法国人一贯的作风。

“嗨，阿尔弗雷德，你终于来了。”亚瑟看到了他，放下手里的茶杯，笑着站了起来。服务生勤快地又端来一壶茶水。

弗朗西斯没有站起来，他斜靠在沙发上，像是个贵族小姐一般向他点头示意。

阿尔弗雷德向他们招了招手，快步走了过去，“嗨，好久不见！”他和二人依次握手，这才坐了下去，“我们的飞机总是会误点，一大堆麻烦事。”

“我能想象得到，”亚瑟笑了起来，重新端起茶杯，“麻烦事应该不少，你迟到了两个多小时，晚饭已经结束了。”

“真可惜，我们刚刚享受了非常美味的纽伦堡拇指香肠和烟熏啤酒。”弗朗西斯为他斟满了红酒，又递过来一小碟甜点，“但你还是可以享受到哥哥的小甜点。”亚瑟毫不拘谨地从盘子里直接拿走了一块，塞进嘴里，“味道不错，你快尝尝。”

阿尔弗雷德开心地向他最亲密的盟友们举杯，他和亚瑟经常会互通电话，约见着商讨战略问题，但这却是他和弗朗西斯开战后的第一次见面。

多年的被侵略的生活似乎没有让弗朗西斯受到一点点肉体和精神上的伤害，他还是和以前一样的美丽华贵，眉眼之间都是不可一世的高傲，仿佛他仍然是当年称霸欧陆的庞大帝国。

可事实是，法国人早早就投降了，仅仅坚持了四十多天，他的巴黎在贝什米特兄弟俩的保护之下依然过着幸福奢侈的生活。而与此同时，伦敦被法国资助的德国飞机炸的不成样子，他和亚瑟的士兵在前线上苦苦抵抗，流尽了血。

在相比较之下，精致的法国人使亚瑟看起来更狼狈了，长途奔波让他的大衣沾满了灰尘，曾经总是闪烁着的双眸此时也黯淡地低垂着。

阿尔弗雷德知道亚瑟的殊死抵抗战略让英国损失了多少，他远不像记忆中的那样高大，那样伟岸了。

“谢谢。……你们是在这里等我吗？”

“我希望我能回答是，但事实上，刚才是伊万把我俩从房间里拉出来，在这里聊了会儿天。”弗朗西斯指了指大厅的另一边，伊万·布拉金斯基正坐在角落和随行的几名苏联士兵一起喝酒，“我当然愿意将我们谈话的内容一五一十地告诉你，但都是些没有营养的闲聊而已。”

“那家伙怎么在这里？”阿尔弗雷德瞪大了眼睛，在议员们数不清的警告之下，在看到那个苏联人的一瞬间，他便紧张了起来。

“你傻了吗，他当然要来了。”亚瑟翻了个白眼，随即闷闷不乐地说，“苏联那边来了一群士兵，知道的以为他们来审判路德维希，不知道还以为要占领巴伐利亚呢！”

“不是，他找你们做什么……”

“他的原话，‘我们可以交个朋友吗？’”亚瑟不怀好意地模仿着伊万说话的声调，弗朗西斯便夫唱妇随地大笑起来，“是的，的确如此！……他甚至送我了一朵向日葵项链，虽然早就落后于时尚了。”他给亚瑟又递了一块点心，这才看向阿尔弗雷德，“他想和我们交朋友，但半句话都离不开你。”

亚瑟总是温柔克制的绿眸此时几乎是讽刺般地扫过阿尔弗雷德，这让他颤抖起来，“你可是吸引了他的全部注意力啊，毕竟你现在出尽了风头，在世界的每个角落都能看见你的身影。……成为世界霸主的感觉怎么样？”

弗朗西斯当然知道亚瑟的德行，作为曾经掌握整个世界的帝国，在他衰落之后，仍然习惯性地记恨一切比他强的人，就算是他的弟弟也不例外。

不过，现在的他可没法同时记恨两个人，两个同样强大的人。

如今看来，苏联和美联邦将这个残破的欧洲大陆挤在中间，他得选一个依附，事实上，他们都得这么做。

相较于那个阴晴不定的俄罗斯人，面前这个用英语讲着“自由、平等、博爱”的年轻的共和国才是更好的选择。

法兰西对此了解得很，他早就无心争夺什么霸主的地位了，如果能依附于一个强者来保全自己，这可是再好不过的事情了。

“世界第一，这不是你一直想要的吗？”弗朗西斯像是个母亲鼓励她的孩子一样温柔地拍了拍阿尔弗雷德的肩膀。

这个因英国人的话而无所适从的年轻人感激地看向他，他继续说道，“如果你想要保护这个世界，做拯救人类的英雄，你就得让所有人看到你，而不是隐藏你真正的力量……世界霸主，总得有人当，不是吗？”

阿尔弗雷德站起身，握紧了拳头，“我从没有把自己当做世界霸主，我们的议员平等地商讨每一项国际事务，”他直直的看向亚瑟，“……而不像你当年那样。”

他知道自己这句话会有多伤人，不过这也无所谓了，他没有必要再看任何人的脸色，他只要做好自己就够了。“……我会处理好苏联那边的事情的。晚安，各位。”

“也祝你过个美妙的晚上。”弗朗西斯向他道晚安，挤眉弄眼地示意他赶紧离开。

当阿尔弗雷德落寞的身影离开，他这才收起了温柔的笑容，不满地将手叉在胸前，囔囔起来，“你到底在跟小阿尔生什么气啊？……为了那个苏联人的偏爱吗，真是的。自从伊万走后你就一直是这个样子。”

面对法国人的挑衅，亚瑟本就不悦的脸色更加阴沉了，他几乎得用尽自己一切的自制力才不至于将手里的红茶泼到弗朗西斯造价不菲的外套上。

“英雄？保护世界？……嘿，真有你的，死青蛙，我早该知道你是个什么样的人。”他放下茶杯，用手抓住弗朗西斯的蕾丝领口，将他扯了过来，“你以为夸他两句，他就会自愿为法兰西的废墟付钱了吗？……英雄？该死，他哪里也算不上一个英雄。”

弗朗西斯几乎喘不上气来，他抓着亚瑟紧握着他的领口的手，使劲地把它们掰开，“喂，你疯了吗？赶快放开我……”

“别忘了，我可是全世界唯一一个不承认维希政府的国家，如果没有我，你现在已经是德意志的一个附属州了。”

这个恼羞成怒的绅士渴望在年轻人的对比下获取一些可怜的成就感，通过重新揭开他最亲密的盟友的旧伤疤。

这是他第一次将弗朗西斯曾经的背叛摆在明面上谈论，此前他们一直心有灵犀地避开这个尴尬的话题，假装那个投降政府根本没有存在过，假装弗朗西斯一直都在抵抗着。

显然，自己的宽容让他太嚣张了，让他将这些当了真，让他以为自己真的有资格分赃这个世界了。不，现在的弗朗西斯根本没资格对他说不。

“咳咳，你……该死的。”英国人皱起眉头，他放开弗朗西斯，难受地咳嗽了几声，这让他本就苍白的脸色变得更糟糕了。

弗朗西斯深吸了一口气，强压着心中的怒气，现在绝不是和英国吵架的时候，“我当然记得是谁救了我……”他温柔地抚摸着亚瑟苍白的脸颊，顺势吻住了他的唇，接吻酥麻的快感让弗朗西斯瞬间就忘记了向老对头认输的耻辱，他熟练地用舌头挑逗着亚瑟，没有谁比法国人更懂得接吻，老派的英国绅士很快败下阵来，他放开弗朗西斯，靠在沙发上喘着气。

“他会为我们掏钱的——欧洲如果衰落，最大的得益者就会是苏联，这是美国人不想看到的。”弗朗西斯低着头，长发盖住了他的表情，他冷笑了一声，拿起一块点心在亚瑟的唇边摩擦着，轻轻地用手指按压着他的下唇，“唔，想想看，如果他们之间爆发一场战争，那么……”

亚瑟微笑着说，“有一道铁幕将会降落在他们之间。”【1946年3月5日 英国首相丘吉尔发表铁幕演说】

“我们是导火索，”弗朗西斯的声音越来越低沉，手指也越来越大胆起来，“而德国就是那道铁幕。”

“你是要发情了吗？”亚瑟抬起头，一直紧皱的眉头终于舒展开来，他咬下弗朗西斯手中的点心，又慢慢地舔舐着他细长的手指，“我们上楼去，这里可是大厅。”

弗朗西斯大声地笑了起来，他将手指从亚瑟的嘴里‘啵’的一声抽出来，毫不在意地将自己的手指慢慢地舔干净，这才站了起来，“快走吧，给他俩一点独处的时间。……小阿尔会知道谁才是他最大的敌人的。”


	2. 最后的向日葵

“你好，琼斯先生……”伊万握着半瓶伏特加，惊讶地看着美国人直接在他面前坐了下来，他对着周围正啃着香肠的苏联士兵们说，“呃，你们先回去吧？”

听到命令的苏联人冷冷地撇了阿尔弗雷德几眼，其中一个甚至毫不忌讳地将自己的冲锋枪和一把尖锐的军刀放在伊万身边，这才醉醺醺地走了。

“你怎么喝这么多酒？明天还有审判，记得吗？”阿尔弗雷德看着桌子上的军刀，不满地撇了撇嘴，“喝的醉醺醺地就请不要出现在神圣的法庭上……”

“我没醉。”伊万插话道，他端起酒瓶，他总是迷离着的紫色的眼睛此时却认真地注视其阿尔弗雷德来。他将手里的半瓶伏特加放在了一边，仿佛这样就可以装作不是自己喝的一样，“我甚至没喝一滴酒。”

阿尔弗雷德挑了挑眉，爽朗地大笑了起来，刚才被亚瑟指责的郁闷都被伊万幼稚又执着的举动吹散了，他拍了拍苏联人的肩膀——任何一个神志清醒的国家都不敢这么做的，“好吧，哈哈，你可真搞笑……”

他以为伊万也会跟着他一起大笑起来，就像所有人都会做的那样。但他只是欲言又止地慢慢低下了双眸，勉强勾起的笑容更显得可怜极了，他似乎不能理解阿尔弗雷德的笑容，又仿佛这笑容伤害到他了一样。

想起了刚刚亚瑟说的那些伤人的话，这让阿尔弗雷德竟同情起面前的青年来，‘他也不过是想交个朋友。’

“嘿，Ivan，伊万，你的名字是这样读吗？”他不好意思地看着他，笑着说，“……听着，我把你当朋友，事实上，我们可是盟友，曾经并肩作战的兄弟！”

苏联人震惊住了，他没有想到阿尔弗雷德会这样说，他该向他道谢吗？毕竟他读对了自己的名字，称自己是他的朋友。或者他应该像他一样拍拍对方的肩膀以示友好，这应是美国表示友好的方法，尽管这在苏联可不是这个意思。对了，向日葵！他的房间里还有一朵向日葵呢……

“亚瑟是个毒舌的家伙，而弗朗西斯是个傲慢的混蛋，但他们都是善良、民主和平等的国家，”他叉起一根香肠，塞进嘴里嘟囔起来，“你不必把他们的话放在心上。”

善良、民主和平等？伊万刚刚微笑起来的脸又阴沉下去，他是在嘲讽自己吗？

他当然知道那些西方报纸是如何评论他和他的国家的，那些两面三刀的人恨透了红色联盟，他们用尽一切方法去抹黑自己。而面前这个笑得善良温暖的青年人，就是掌握了西方世界话语权的人，露西亚最大的敌人。

他不该被这样虚伪的人所欺骗，他也不过像英国和法国一样。他们的笑容总是那么温暖，而藏在话语之下的嘲讽却又冷的刺骨。

“我不想和你们成为朋友。”他站了起来，不再看阿尔弗雷德的眼睛，“尤其是你。”

阿尔弗雷德愣在原地，他急忙伸手抓住了伊万的胳膊，美国的力气很大，这让苏联人吃痛地吸了一口气。他这才反应过来，急忙松开了手，“你在开玩笑吗？”

“我们从不开玩笑。”伊万的声音冷的没有一点儿温度，他头也不回地快步离开了，那条飘扬着的白色围巾很快消失在了楼梯转角之后。

冷漠，令人发疯的误解。这让阿尔弗雷德挫败极了。他不知道这个世界是怎么变成了这样。  
不久之前的他们还是最团结的盟友，他们在月光下发誓交付后背，来自美国的物资一箱一箱地运往斯大林格勒，他的士兵远离故乡，为了一块陌生的土地付出自己年轻的生命。

可现在呢，梦寐以求的胜利到来了，他们却反目成了敌人。这一切让这个年轻的国家怎么理解呢？

阿尔弗雷德无精打采地推开自己房间的门，他的秘书已经为他整理好了一切，他递过来一大份文件，“二十一个甲级战犯已经被压送过来了，还有一百多位新抓捕的。现在都在我们的严密管控下。”

“为什么是我们？……我以为是苏联逮捕的他们。”他翻开厚达几百页的报告，上面详细地记载了每位纳粹高官们的‘犯罪记录’，包括各种各样的证据和陈词，“天呐，你们从哪里搞到的这些？”

“我们总会有办法，先生。您该对您的人民更有信心的。”秘书笑着为他递来一杯热水，“如果没有十足的把握，大法官杰克逊先生也不会提议要进行公开的军事审判。……他或许已经在路上了，您想要一起去吗？”

“他去干什么，提前审判他们？”阿尔弗雷德的心里五味杂陈，“还是去跟他们做些交易？”

他的秘书只是笑笑，没有答话。

“听着，我不会去的。现在已经很晚了，你也去休息吧。”阿尔弗雷德放下文件，不客气地下了道逐客令，“我要睡觉了。”

阿尔弗雷德实在搞不懂自己的政府究竟有什么样的想法，事实上，多数的美国人都是这样。他们单纯地相信自己的政府代表着绝对的正义和自由，消灭野蛮愚蠢和邪恶。

但作为一个国家名义上的象征，阿尔弗雷德不可能像是他的人民一般无知。他知道他的政府隐藏了多大的秘密，但他们不愿和自己分享，他们只会把结果直接放在他面前，让他作为那个执行人去完成他们想要的一切。

该死的，他受够了。他渴望变得强大，但绝不是用下流的方式。

阿尔弗雷德坐在桌子前，用电话和总统先生通话。就当他们将要谈到路德维希的事情时，外面突然骚动起来，听起来有不少人的样子。

“请你们离开，琼斯先生已经就寝了！”他的秘书用俄语大声喊道，显然，又是苏联人。

苏联人总是这样，他们没有一点点人情味，在他们的字典中或许从来就没有“关心”这个词语。——是的，他指的就是那个白头发的家伙，还有这一群打扰别人休息的苏联人！


	3. 苏联的方法

“怎么回事？”阿尔弗雷德挂断了电话，披上外套跑了出去。四五个苏联士兵站在门外，他可怜的秘书在那群俄罗斯毛熊面前就像个发育不良的孩子，他仍然忠心地堵住门，另一只手慌张地想要拨通电话。

“你们快放开他！”阿尔弗雷德大吼一声，直接抽出了夹克里的手枪，对准了一个士兵的脑袋。

“啊，琼斯先生！”伊万极具辨识力的声音响了起来，“刚才是我的错，冷落了你。我是来向你赔罪的。”

士兵们听到伊万的声音，瞬间安静了下来，他们整整齐齐地站在门两边，给伊万让了一条路。他笑眯眯地走了进来，手里还拎着两瓶伏特加。

天哪，带着这么一堆全副武装的军人，这怎么看都不像是赔罪的样子吧！阿尔弗雷德心里警铃大作，他立即想到了书桌上那一叠机密文件来。

伊万几乎是立即就锁定了阿尔弗雷德眼神的方向，他灵巧地瞬移了过去。“咦？这是什么？”他微笑着将手里的两瓶伏特加放在书桌上，拿起了那一叠文件，“哦，全是英语啊，看着真让人头大。”

阿尔弗雷德几乎要一拳打在他脸上，这家伙说着十分标准的英语，却说什么看不懂英语！

该死的苏联情报处，他们是怎么知道美国得到了德国高层的资料的呢？他们又是怎么确认这些就在他的房间里！他们或许已经发现他的大法官偷偷离开了。

阿尔弗雷德不知道该怎么办，因为这件事本就是自己理亏，英法那边也绝对不会愿意看到自己独自藏着这么一份秘密情报的。

“如果你是来道歉的，我接受你的道歉。……放下你手里的东西，然后离开，我只说一遍。”

“嘿，别生气，这只是我们的一次私下的酒会，没有别人知道。”伊万灿烂地笑了起来，“但你要是拒绝的话，我可就要找亚瑟他们喝酒了。”

“你在威胁我？”阿尔弗雷德气极了，他又掏出一把手枪，对着伊万从头到脚比划了一圈，“我不怕你的狗屁威胁，别逼我以你非法侵入住宅罪的名义向你开枪。”

“在苏联可没有这样的罪名哦？”伊万耸耸肩，“但我们倒是对于如何处置手里的人质有着独特的见解。”他笑眯眯地向一旁示意，一位士兵听话地捏住了手里的人质的脖颈，他的秘书很快便因为窒息而挣扎起来。

阿尔弗雷德绝对没有想到苏联人竟会这样无耻，这让一直恪守着联邦宪法的阿尔弗雷德瞪大了眼睛，但他很快确定了伊万是来真的，他的秘书痛苦地挣扎着，那个士兵丝毫没有要松开的意思。

“该死的，停下！”他知道自己不能眼睁睁地看着一个美国人被扼死，他放下手里的枪，“你可以留下，够了吗？”

伊万满意地挥了挥手，“我没有丝毫的恶意，我发誓。”可怜的秘书终于被释放了，但他或许是因为缺氧太久，直接晕了过去。苏联士兵们将他抱了起来，放在了旁边的沙发上。

阿尔弗雷德走过去确认他还活着，这才松了一口气，恶狠狠地瞪着伊万，“别再笑了。……你笑的真恶心，有人告诉过你吗？”

伊万的笑容瞬间被冻住了，他似乎没想到阿尔弗雷德会这么说，他愣了一会，说：“不，我不知道，我也不在乎。”

“如果你还有一点点荣誉心，”阿尔弗雷德气急败坏地走过去，“你就不会用一个无辜人类的性命来威胁我。”

“没有谁是无辜的。而你，也别装的像个无辜的处女一样。……谁都知道你做了多少肮脏事，这个世界上只有你没有资格讽刺我。”伊万冷冷地开口，他依然笑着，笑容好似他的盔甲，将他真实的情绪牢牢地藏在这层盔甲之后，“请坐吧，阿尔弗雷德，别浪费了好酒。”

阿尔弗雷德坐在餐桌旁，撇开头去，“别再卖关子了，你想要那份文件，对吧？”

“掌握了那些人就可以控制整个德国，这谁都知道。”伊万也坐了下来，他直接用手拔开伏特加的瓶塞，递给阿尔弗雷德，“我要见他们。”

“我不会带你们去的。”

“你以为我的情报系统会找不到你的法官们今晚到底去了哪里？”

“你明天就可以见到他们，我保证他们每个人都会出席审判。”阿尔弗雷德厌恶地推开面前伏特加，“我们将会公正地审判这些战争贩子，而不是利用他们。”

苏联人像是听到了什么可笑的事，轻声笑了起来，阿尔弗雷德不得不承认，这个冷血的混蛋笑起来真的很好看，他单纯无辜的笑容像是孩童般的纯真，或是孩童般的残酷才是。

“公正的审判？或许吧，”他站了起来，向书桌走去，“如果你不介意的话，我相信你还有不少副本。”他拿起文件，转身就要离开。

“该死的，你要去找他对不对？”阿尔弗雷德冲了过去，“我不允许！”

“他？”伊万疑惑地偏了偏头，灵巧地躲过阿尔弗雷德的袭击，“我的提议是，我们不该把这件事弄得天下尽知，尤其是楼上的那两个家伙，不是吗？”他认准了阿尔弗雷德不敢向他各怀鬼胎的朋友抖露自己做的亏心事，但他显然想错了美国人的决心。

阿尔弗雷德恍然大悟地抓起柜台上的电话，拨通了亚瑟房间的专线，“喂，是亚瑟吗？我们抓住了路德维希，一起去看看吧……”

“不，我不想去。你听着，阿尔弗雷德，有什么事情明天法庭上再说不好吗……”

阿尔弗雷德咬了咬牙，还是说道，“不仅仅是他，还有纳粹德国的高级长官。”他恶狠狠地看向伊万，“最主要的是，苏联人也要去。”

电话在一瞬间被挂断了，只剩下伊万因愤怒而涨红的脸。“你就算昭告天下也不愿意让我知道吗？”

“你以为你能和我对半分，不，你最多只能得到四分之一。”阿尔弗雷德抱着鱼死网破的心态说，他不愿意知道他的大法官究竟是怎么想的，“或许你什么也得不到，因为那些人最终都得受到法律的制裁。”

走廊的尽头很快传来的匆忙的脚步声，亚瑟拉着衣冠不整的弗朗西斯跑了过来。

“嗨，阿尔弗雷德，”亚瑟站在门口，喘着气问道，“怎么回事，你和那家伙为什么要去找路德维希……还有德国的长官，这是怎么回事！”

弗朗西斯将自己的扣子急忙扣好，笑眯眯地和伊万打了个招呼。

“因为他隐瞒你们自己抓捕了一百多位德国高级官员，”伊万声音里的怒气几乎可以凝成冰碴子，“而他本来只想审判二十位，公开的。”

“我，我是刚刚才得知这个消息的，”阿尔弗雷德手口无措地辩解道，“然后我就立即打电话通知了你们。”

傻子都知道事情并不是这样，但亚瑟决定不再深究，现在的当务之急就是让这一百多个战犯交给联合监狱来管理。“他们现在关押在哪里？”

“现在已经这么晚了，我们就不要……”弗朗西斯不满地用手指绕着他的长发。

生气的伊万打断了他的话，“绝对不可以！已经有美国人过去了，他们得到消息后今晚就可以把那群人全部转移走！”

最后，在伊万和亚瑟的积极指挥下，弗朗西斯和阿尔弗雷德被迫坐上了一辆来自德国的奔驰车。

英国人的车技显然有待提高，但这并不减他的速度，四人只用了半个小时就达到了阿尔弗雷德和伊万共同确认的地点。

这个由公寓改造的小型监狱门口的美国特工们并没有预料到四位国家的出现，他们当即就乱了阵脚。这些可怜的特工先生们显然以为自己大大咧咧的祖国本人又发了疯，他们绝望地拨打通上级的电话，然后让四人进去了。

他们很快便和这里的负责人对接上了，阿尔弗雷德则可怜兮兮地承受着来自他的人民的白眼。

冷静的亚瑟和精明的伊万与负责人达成了协定，很快，这里将被来自四个国家的各15个士兵和一个法官共同接管。

这或许会是个好消息？至少对于我们故事的主角，路德维希先生来说。


	4. 仆从和主人

“听着，亚瑟，我真的不知道这件事。”阿尔弗雷德苦着脸，真挚地对一旁的亚瑟说。英国人现在正舒舒服服地坐在这里最大的办公桌前喝茶呢，他幽幽地抬起眼，“我不在乎，反正这也不是你第一次欺骗我了。”

与此同时，伊万正笑眯眯地逼问着一位监狱看守路德维希的准确位置，弗朗西斯站在一边，惊讶地问，“路德维希也在这里？”

“是的，亚瑟没告诉你吗？”他转过头，安抚一般地拍了拍法国人的肩膀，“不过放心吧，他现在不会伤害你的。”

弗朗西斯有些尴尬地笑了笑，“当然了……不过还是谢谢。”

“谢谢？为什么？”伊万不解地问。

“……为了你的关心啊？”

伊万呵呵地笑了起来，他依然温柔地摸了摸他亲爱的欧洲朋友柔软的卷发，尽管他说出的话让人不寒而栗，“露西亚可最关心你了呢。”

法国人显然知道该如何与伊万交流，最重要的就是不要被他奇怪的笑点和不符合常理的道德观吓到，然后*平静地*，平静地跟他沟通就好了。

“一起去看看他吧？”

弗朗西斯犹豫地摇了摇头，“不用了，我还有事……”

“我可以帮你报仇哦？我们可是朋友呢。”伊万笑着拉起了他的手，强硬地拽着他走了，“我也有私事想和路德维希谈呢……”

“既然是私事就不要带着我了好吗！？”

弗朗西斯最终还是被伊万拉了进去，但他不得不承认，对于法兰西来说，看到路德维希被锁链禁锢住，憔悴地靠在墙上的样子还是很让人满足的。

当然，最重要的，对于苏联，这就更重要了。这个本就艰难的国家为了赢得这场战争，失去了两千多万年轻的生命，谁都知道苏联人有多恨德国人，他们毫无怜悯地射杀投降的德国士兵，让他们活活饿死或冻死。

路德维希看起来累极了，他甚至没有睁开眼睛，直到伊万用手强硬地捏住他的下巴，他才惊恐地醒来，发现现实显然要比梦境更恐怖一些。

弗朗西斯无法说服自己眼前的人就是路德维希，在不久之前，他还曾深深地爱过他。尽管这件事如今无论无何也是不能说出来的。最近法国国内开始清算曾经投靠德国的‘法奸’，男人被处死，女人要游街，这样残酷的‘屠杀’让弗朗西斯曾经的那个人格很快就消失了，如今的他对路德维希只剩下恨意，但他还是能记起，自己曾经是如何狂热地爱过面前的这个男人。

而如今的路德维希狼狈极了，他总是穿得整整齐齐的军装被粗鲁地扯开，露出了最底下穿着的黑色作战背心，他的金发上沾满了泥土和血迹，散着披在额头上。

“好久不见，路德维希，原来躲在这里了啊。”伊万笑着说道，向抚摸宠物一样拍了拍他的脸。

路德维希笨拙地扭过头去，被铁链束缚住的脚狠狠地踹上伊万的肚子。

“该死！”伊万瞬间被激怒了，他一巴掌扇在路德维希的脸上，他的脸立刻红肿了起来，嘴角也流出了血。伊万没给这个德国人留面子，仇恨在一瞬间蒙蔽了他的理智，他的拳头像雨点一样招呼在路德维希身上。

弗朗西斯不想做这场单方面暴力的见证人，他轻拍伊万的肩膀，低声说，“够了，伊万，要是把他打死了，明天可就不能参加审判了。”

伊万慢慢冷静下来，他坐在一旁的椅子上，冷冷地问，“基尔伯特藏在哪里了？”

“我不会告诉你的。”路德维希缓缓抬起头，用袖口擦去脸上的血液，“你永远也抓不到他。”

弗朗西斯知道在雅尔塔会议上，他的老朋友，基尔伯特归这个疯狂的苏联人监管了。没人知道他究竟逃到哪里去了，不过如果他想来巴黎，弗朗西斯会好好招待他的。

“祈祷其他人也像你一样嘴硬吧。”伊万用自己的围巾擦了擦手，重新看向路德维希。这个男人曾经和他的兄弟，杀死了自己几千万人民，这样钻心挖骨般的疼痛，让伊万至今也没能恢复过来。基尔伯特作为他在欧洲最强大的战利品，而此时却毫无踪影，这如何不让他生气呢！

“我会找到他的，我向你保证。”他站了起来，狠狠地将路德维希脖子上一直带着的铁十字项链拽了下来，“……我会让你听到我是如何让那只雄鹰哭嚎，而你们会后悔当时为什么没有直接死在我手上。”他没得到自己想要的答案，转身离开了牢房。

弗朗西斯终于松了一口气，也跟着伊万想要离开。但路德维希叫住了他，“弗朗西斯，等等。”他低声说，锁链发出清脆的撞击声。

法国人几乎僵住了，他不敢就这么回头，耻辱在一瞬间包围了他，他现在该以怎样的身份立场去面对曾经的主人呢？他是投降者，却又是赢家；他本是奴仆，现在却成了主人。


End file.
